Never Found Out
by little wolf blossom
Summary: [ONESHOT]When Hijikata has visitors, Susumu remenices about his sisters' death and the life of a spy.


This is a random story that I hope you enjoy. It was written for English, it just had to be a short story with at least 5 vocab words in it, mine had seven, I think. Maybe you can find them, they're only in the first half, before the ---. Good luck.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, this is purely a work of fanfiction.

* * *

**Never Found Out(1/1)**

_Spies are useless if they are found out._

Susumu sighed as the kunai hit the practice dummy with a thunk and embedded itself next to the other ten kunai. The feckless Tetsu was beside him, trying futilely to throw his own kunai.

"…and then, the vice commander had me practice pouring tea again!"

"He just wants to inculcate you, you really shouldn't complain, the vice commander doesn't take on pages," Susumu said as he glanced at the target and easily embedded another kunai into its throat.

"Do you really think it's efficacious though?" Tetsu said as he struggled to throw the kunai properly.

"Apparently not," Susumu mumbled to himself.

"Hey Tetsu!" a voice called from around the corner, "come here, little puppy boy."

Tetsu dropped the kunai and ran toward the voice, "Shinpachi! Don't call me that! I'm not a puppy boy!" Laughter erupted loudly from the other side and Tetsu disappeared around the corner.

Susumu looked blankly at where Tetsu was, he suddenly felt sorry for the world if that boy had a progeny with anyone.

Susumu leaned down and rested his head on the railing, the breeze gently ruffling his hair. His memories flashed back, to when he saw her in the rain.

_I saw her laying there, dead, in the rain. The Choshu killed her for my mistake. It should have been me in the rain. She knew it too; my sister knew she was going to die here. She risked her life for mine, she knew I was found out, she knew my time was up, so she did it. For that, I will avenge her._

Susumu was snapped out of the past as a bright voice spoke, "there you are Susumu. The visitors are looking for you. It's amusing if you ask me; they keep referring to you as the 'quintessential spy'. You know what you should do, you should go in as your disguise, see if they can tell. Here, I'll help you!" the man that spoke didn't look like a man; he had long purple hair and carried a pig. The pig, Saizo, oinked loudly in greeting.

"Okita-san, I couldn't…"

"Nonsense! Let's go." Susumu had no choice but to follow the feminine man. As he followed him, Susumu had a small augury; he was going to make a fool of himself.

---

Not twenty minutes later, Susumu found himself outside the sliding door that led to Hijikata and the visitors. Susumu was dressed in an elegant kimono that swayed as the breeze blew, his hair was tied and tucked neatly under a wig.

Behind him stood the core of all evil; Okita, Souji. The man was in his simple white robe as he erupted in a fit of silent giggles.

Susumu slid the door open and all of the eyes in the room were on him. Souji who had straightened and stopped laughing, went over to sit beside the demon vice commander. Susumu stood still, frozen at the doorway, as the three visitors looked at him.

The visitors sat, stunned for a minute, before one finally spoke, "Hijikata, I didn't know you were hiding such a beautiful lady. No wonder we don't see you around town anymore," the other two laughed.

Susumu winced as he heard Okita behind him giggle softly.

"Ah, Okita-sama, please join us and tell us what's so funny."

"Of course, I'll join you," Souji sat down. The three men shifted uncomfortably.

"Continue with what you were saying," urged Okita.

Their gaze flickered from Okita, to Hijikata, to Yamazaki, "No offense, but you may be a spy," they addressed Yamazaki.

Okita let out a hearty laugh and even Hijikata smiled.

"I'm sorry, allow me to introduce _our_ spy, Susumu Yamizaki.

The three men paled visibly.

The smallest of the three stuttered, "s-sor-ry, Yamazaki-san, we-we meant no disrespect."

Susumu's face did not change as he replied simply, "there is no disrespect, only a compliment on my skills." Susumu lowers himself into a bow when the door opens with a crack.

"There's an incursion!"

Hijikata is on his feet in second and says, "Susumu, stay here, do not blow your cover, Shouji, with me, the three of you, go with Susumu and stay safe."

Susumu followed his orders and found himself standing on the roof in black later that night.

'_Spies must never be found out. I won't be found out ever… again.'_ Susumu thought as he disappeared into the night.

* * *

Notes: That was totally random, the first part was for English class, the second was just to finish it off. I hope you like it. It's my first time writing in this fandom, so it's… strange? Please read and review, I love feed back.

LWB


End file.
